Fallen London Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. ---- On good terms with poets, artists, writers and other scoundrels. Shadowy * Prison Shiv (Dangerous +1, Shadowy +1, Suspicion +1) * Forbidden Map-Fragment (Dangerous +1, Persuasive +1, Shadowy +1, Watchful +1) * Ancient Hunting Rifle (Dangerous +2, Shadowy -1) * Skyglass Knife (Dangerous +1) Old Nightmares icon * New Nightmares icon}} Old Scrap of Incendiary Gossip icon * New Scrap of Incendiary Gossip icon}} Calculator Experiments Probability Calculator template = Template:Calculator/ChallengeList form = ChallengeGenerator result = ChallengeGeneratorResult param = qualLink|Quality Link|Watchful|string param = diff|Difficulty Level|50|int|1-200 param = scaler|Difficulty Scaler (%)|65|int|1-100 Calculator loading... Truncation 200 chars Grabbing him by the feet you pull from him the flame and clear of the smoke. But he smoulders still! You upend a full cauldron of semi-cooked rubbery lumps from the refreshment tent over him. The sloppy batter douses the flames! He'll have a Hell of a job getting it out of his bandages, though. Mrs Plenty, owner of the carnival, rushes up to you. 'An act of God! Entirely unpredictable! And certainly nothing to do with the fact that the lizard-throwing stall was next to the big tent where we store the naked flame and the bearded lady’s gin-bath! Here, accept these tickets as a reward for your valour. Do come again!' She presses a book of tickets into your hand. 'No charge for the rubbery lumps.' She adds, reluctantly. 250 chars Grabbing him by the feet you pull from him the flame and clear of the smoke. But he smoulders still! You upend a full cauldron of semi-cooked rubbery lumps from the refreshment tent over him. The sloppy batter douses the flames! He'll have a Hell of a job getting it out of his bandages, though. Mrs Plenty, owner of the carnival, rushes up to you. 'An act of God! Entirely unpredictable! And certainly nothing to do with the fact that the lizard-throwing stall was next to the big tent where we store the naked flame and the bearded lady’s gin-bath! Here, accept these tickets as a reward for your valour. Do come again!' She presses a book of tickets into your hand. 'No charge for the rubbery lumps.' She adds, reluctantly. 250 chars with Ps Grabbing him by the feet you pull from him the flame and clear of the smoke. But he smoulders still! You upend a full cauldron of semi-cooked rubbery lumps from the refreshment tent over him. The sloppy batter douses the flames! He'll have a Hell of a job getting it out of his bandages, though. Mrs Plenty, owner of the carnival, rushes up to you. 'An act of God! Entirely unpredictable! And certainly nothing to do with the fact that the lizard-throwing stall was next to the big tent where we store the naked flame and the bearded lady’s gin-bath! Here, accept these tickets as a reward for your valour. Do come again!' She presses a book of tickets into your hand. 'No charge for the rubbery lumps.' She adds, reluctantly. 300 chars Grabbing him by the feet you pull from him the flame and clear of the smoke. But he smoulders still! You upend a full cauldron of semi-cooked rubbery lumps from the refreshment tent over him. The sloppy batter douses the flames! He'll have a Hell of a job getting it out of his bandages, though. Mrs Plenty, owner of the carnival, rushes up to you. 'An act of God! Entirely unpredictable! And certainly nothing to do with the fact that the lizard-throwing stall was next to the big tent where we store the naked flame and the bearded lady’s gin-bath! Here, accept these tickets as a reward for your valour. Do come again!' She presses a book of tickets into your hand. 'No charge for the rubbery lumps.' She adds, reluctantly. Too short? A rat swings down from the ceiling on a tiny rope as you sleep, to stab you in the eye with a poisoned needle. But you are alert to its wickedness! You seize it and wring the life from it. Item list x y z neat Watchful gains Nightmares which lead to A state of some confusion or The Mirror-Marches → → or Shadowy gains Suspicion which leads to New Newgate Prison - again! → → Dangerous gains Wounds which lead to A boat trip → → Persuasive gains Scandal which leads to Disgraced exile in the Tomb-Colonies → → Storylets * * Unlocked with Approaching Journey's End 7 * Unlocked with Approaching Journey's End 10 * Unlocked with Making Progress in the Labyrinth of Tigers 16 * Cards * * * * * * * * * * * * Lashing Waves - Unlocked with Troubled Waters 8-9 * * * * * Fury of the Unterzee - Unlocked with Troubled Waters 10 * * * * * Scientific Expedition Tables To elaborate a little (or a lot): * The [[A Boxful of Intrigue carousel gives 1.64 EPA, and is grindable even in the narrowest sense (i.e., it takes place in London, can be done interspersed freely with other actions, can be done for all of your actions if you're so inclined, requires no inputs, etc.). * The Collection of Curiosities branch of the Dramatic Tension carousel effectively gives 1.77 EPA, after taking into account the two actions you aren't taking to cash in a pair of Favours: Tomb-Colonies, and the 8.4 echoes worth of Primordial Shrieks you're not getting from doing so. Since it requires one draw of Bandages and Dust: The Tomb-Colonies and one additional draw of any card granting Favours: Tomb-Colonies per 34 non-drawing actions, it's not possible to grind it for all of your actions, but in practice, it's possible to grind it for more actions than you're likely to have left after playing Opportunity cards that offer a higher EPA. * Speaking of which, I'm working on calculating a maximally efficient (end-game) echo-grinding algorithm that takes cards into account. It's not finished yet, and it's already at a hair over 2.6 EPA. That's assuming maximized stats, optimal equipment, and not having made any choices that unnecessarily put worthless cards in your deck, so performance that good is unlikely unless you are optimizing for it from early in the game. But still, even taking somewhat lower stats and a worse deck into account, you should be able to get well over 2 EPA when all is said and done. This is pretty clearly the best option, albeit also the most complicated and the highest-variance (because it's heavily based on card draws). * For a simpler grind, albeit one that requires spending long periods outside of London, the Matters of State carousel in Port Carnelian gives 2.1+ EPA if done correctly (I still need to write that up properly). Done reasonably sensibly, but imperfectly, it should still give 1.8+ EPA. Even done in a totally brainless fashion (see below), it still gives 1.43 EPA, as long as your equipment-modified Persuasive is at least 225: **Brainless approach to grinding Port Carnelian: Alternate the following two cycles: ***Cycle 1, starting with 16 Striped Delights from cycle 2: ****Sign on for another term ****22 x Attend the Daily Assembly of Tigers ****2 x the pair: *****Negotiating the rights of the Earth *****Balancing the desires of the locals ****An audience with the Banded Prince, giving 2 Antique Mysterys and 6 Presbyterate Passphrases ***Cycle 2, starting with 16 Silver Horseheads from cycle 1: ****Sign on for another term ****22 x A day in Murgatroyd's Imperial Tea Shop ****2 x the pair: *****Balancing the desires of the locals *****Negotiating the rights of the Earth ****An equine festival, giving 2 Puzzling Maps and 6 Partial Maps Moreover, all of these grinds yield at least a portion of their EPA in the form of items that are Tier 3 and higher, as opposed to Tier 1 Stolen Correspondence. Having to up-convert reduces EPA, so that makes them even better if you actually need items for some purpose other than selling them. Finally, even as Unfinished Business grinds go, this one is not the best (although it is one of the better ones, due to the Rare Success result): Shake down your agent gives 1.44 EPA based on the observed range, and probably actually 1.5 EPA, assuming the real range caps out at 500, not 474.